Anywhere But Here
by x-bluetwist-x
Summary: Link was supposed to be done.  Retired.  Growing old, being boring.  But he finds out that evil doesn't just stop at Ganondorf.  M for language, violence


_Hi there! Long time, no story! But, alas, here I am!_

_I am afraid there may be some glaring errors in this chapter. I just was so eager to get it out! Please review so I know if it's worth it to continue and put more time into this story. Right now I'm just writing because I am desperate for some sort of creative outlet. But, should people enjoy it, I shall make it more of a commitment._

_I can't tell you the direction this is going yet. It has a rough outline in my head, and I don't want to spoil it =3. _

_I do NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA. If I did, I think I'd be making this into a game and not, you know, writing cheesy fanfictions._

_Here we go, I hope you enjoy!_

_xxxxxx blue.  
><em>

It was amazing to Link, the young Hero of Time, how quickly things went back to normal after the after mass of the Twilight Princess' departure and Ganondorf's defeat. Of course there had been the immediate celebration, the hangovers, the laughter, and the hugs. Oh, so many people had hugged him for what he had done. Link guessed they were trying to divert some of their gratefulness to the Princess Zelda onto his shoulders, as she had retreated to the castle for the immediate assumption of her royal duties.

He hadn't seen her in months. It felt like years. And Midna ... Oh, he missed Midna! Her chirping hadn't been so bad, really. He'd do anything to hear it again... Just one more time. Atleast Zelda could send him the odd letter, begging for him to come to the castle to live. Or the castle town, at least not in Ordon Village! Midna had no such pleasantries to be sent.

He kept his eyes firmly shut. He didn't want to get out of bed. He didn't want to keep helping herd goats. He didn't want to deal with the children begging for more stories of monsters that go bump in the Twilight. He didn't want to be followed around by villagers. He wanted an adventure, he _needed_ to get away.

There was a sudden sound, a light "_thud_" against the second story door of his modest house. He didn't respond. It was 5 in the morning, he wasn't going to respond. It took two more _thud_s to elicit movement from the blond boy. "Fuck," he said. "Fuck those kids."

He opened the door, intending to firmly tell off the posse, but found instead a girl standing on the ground, rock in hand ready to throw at the door. She seemed surprised that he had actually gotten up; she had half expected to have to climb the damn ladder.

"Link!" She yelled, and her mouth folded into a lopsided smile. Her broad shoulders dropped as she relinquished the stone, and her chocolate brown eyes focused onto his own radiant blue eyes. "Link, you were supposed to take me to the market today, did you forget already?"

She used her left hand to push all her hair back from her pale face, lightly freckled. Her hair, a dark, dirty red, seemed to have the undertones of wooden browns. It was short – no longer than her chin – and well textured with that "messy" look you expect to see on a young boy who refuses to sit still for the barber's scissors.

"Uh-" he responded, "Kris? It's barely dawn." He was clearly trying to hide his frustration at the girl. She had been is friend before the events of the Twilight, and had moved to the village when both were 15. They were not really "best friends" until all was said and done, and he had started having nightmares. Starting then, she was always there, cooking food when he needed it, making hot cocoa, bringing him cookies, and taking over goat herding when he hadn't slept. She had become like a sister, or a mother even. Yet she was such a tomboy at times, always willing to spar and wrestle, knowing full well she would lose. She had accepted that guys liked there girls dainty and unable to defend themselves – she accepted it and opposed it. Her small and toned muscles were a continued badge of her denial to conform.

Kris just laughed heartily. "You said we'd have an early morning! I'm sorry, Link! It's just that, I'm so excited! I didn't want you to sleep in!"

He grunted again, and rubbed some discharge from his eyes. "Go back to bed. I know I will be."

The girl pouted. "Fine. Fine, fine, fine! You silly boy, just because you're a big Hero man, doesn't mean you can keep telling me what to do!"

Yet all the same, she turned around, and marched out. "Wear something _nice_!" Link yelled at her back, and she waved her hand dismissively at him. He sighed again, criticizing her dark green fishing pants, which were baggy enough to fit three of her, and tied off at the top with a make shift rope, and the loose t-shirt that she had "borrowed" from her father a few years ago. It had some stitches across the mid-chest region to prevent the shirt from hanging low. That girl needed a dress. Or clothes that fit. Or shoes. Well, she had shoes, she was just too stubborn to wear them.

With a shake of the head, Link turned heel and slammed the door shut. With that, he fell face forward into the pillow and let out a muffled yell.


End file.
